To late
by Sunxlight
Summary: When he wants her, she doesn't want him. Then it's the other way around but he seems to been moved on... With the new girl! rated T for safety and future chapters. R&R honest please


"I don't own anything except self made characters." Sighs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm not rich enough to buy SWAC."

"Poor you."

"Well, at least I can write fanfiction now." Big smile

"Wohoo! Just keep in mind, you don't own anything."

"That's true, I really don't own anything, except my self made characters."

-------------

"why did you kiss me?" She yelled at his face. He looked at her questioning and responded the same arrogant way he always did. "I just felt like doing it, it looked like you could use it." He answered. She let out a big sigh and shakes her head. "I can't believe you." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else. "Oke, so I like you, a lot, but apparently you don't like me that way. So… I – I just go now." He said and he turned around and walked out of her dressing room. "But I do like you that way." She tells the closed door while a single tear rolls down her cheek.

~ Two weeks later ~

"Aren't you excited? I mean, it's really sad Zora had to leave but this new girl is just so cool, famous and she definitely knows how to handle make-up!" Tawni yelled enthusiastic. Sonny shrugged while she said "I don't really care, she is probably a snob, just like all those other really famous people." Tawni stared at her with her eyes wide open. "How dare you talk about her that way, she is an amazing person! I know, you are just upset because when Chad wanted you, you said no and now you want him but he doesn't want you anymore." Tears started filling Sonny's eyes and she walked out of the lunch room. Tawni picked the little mirror out of her bag and started re-doing her make-up.

That was the moment I came into view. With my big sunglasses and designer clothes I walked with Marshall through the hallways while he showed me around. A crying girl ran past us nearly bumping into me. "That's Sonny, you will be working with her, she's also on So Random!" Marshall told me. I nodded and we continued the tour.

~ Another week later ~

I became close friends with Tawni, becoming friends with Sonny didn't work out. She started yelling at me even if I just said hello, so I gave up. I was walking towards the lunch room when I heard people talking. Yes, I heard them before I saw them. They were obviously fighting over something and when I continued walking the sound got louder. That was when I saw them. Sonny and some blond haired guy were fighting over something he had said a while ago. It didn't really bother me but I needed to get past them to get my lunch and they were blocking the hallway. "Excuse me, could you move please?" I asked the boy, who was clearly shocked by the question. "What did you say?" he glared at me. I noticed what a beautiful shade of blue his eyes were. "I asked if you could move please, I need to get through." I asked him again. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, tells Chad Dylan Cooper to move!" He yelled in my face. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him questioning. "Chad Dylan who?" I said while pushing him softly aside and continue walking. I heard Sonny laugh and imagined the look on the face of the boy-with-a-big-ego. "Apparently you aren't as famous as you think you are Chad." I heard Sonny say while I walked into the lunch room with a smile on my lips. The boy had a big ego, but he was cute. And maybe Sonny just had a bad week, maybe we could become friends after all.

That afternoon I got a big bouquet with flowers. I looked at the card which said: _Sorry for being rude, I didn't mean it that way. Hope you wanna go out with me? If you want, see you at 7 at the parking lot._

_Chad_

"Do I know a Chad?" I asked Tawni who was doing her make-up. "Yes you do, you saw him this morning fighting with Sonny. Why?" She responded while Sonny walked in wearing a hideous looking wig. "He is the one that sent these flowers, he asked if I want to go out with him." I said while Sonny gave me a, what are you talking about, look and started undoing her wig. "Chad asked you out?!" Tawni yelled. I nodded. Sonny dropped her wig and ran out. "What did the note say?" Tawni started asking and I showed it to her. Her eyes became big and I asked her what was wrong. "This note, that is what's wrong." She said. "Chad doesn't act this way." She continued "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do apologies." She said, mimicking Chad's voice. I laughed "Well, apparently he does because it is written." "Are you going?" Tawni asked. "Yes, I think I will, it can't do any harm." I responded and we started looking for clothes to wear.


End file.
